Sexual Tension
by Dr. Feelgood122191
Summary: Mion has been having problems lately with her feelings towards Keiichi, both emotionally and sexually. So during a session of pleasuring herself, she thinks things over...First time writing a smut! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here's yet another fan fiction from yours truly. Bah. I really should be focusing on my other two fics…oh well. If you don't have motivation, you don't have motivation. And it doesn't help when you get involved into new manga/anime series either…That being said, I have fallen in love with the When They Cry series, and I've just had one idea after another about my favorite pairing, Keiichi x Mion.

This is also my first fan fiction that involves any sort of sexual acts, so please bear with me. I'm not expecting it to be great, and it really isn't going to be focusing on the sexual act in question; it's mostly thinking.

Well, with that being said (before I spoil the story any more), here's part one!

Chapter One: Mion Sonozaki's Love Troubles

Mion bit her lip to suppress her moan; if she got caught, Shion would never let her live it down. Playing with her very wet folds, she began to visualize the one man who could do this to her.

'Damn you, Keiichi Maebara,' she thought somewhat bitterly. Even as she cursed his name, her lower half began to buck as her fingers slid in and out of her sensitive cunt, imagining that it was the aforementioned male doing it to her instead.

Her sexual life had never been this complicated before. She had never had a boyfriend. She had never wanted one, really. Even with her twin going on and on about Satoshi, she hadn't ever really got what dating and love were all about. But once HE came into her life, things got complicated.

Even at first, she had to admit that he didn't look half bad. Actually, he was kind of cute. In a very hot way. At the time, that last thought had shocked her; she had never said something as daring as THAT before. Sure, she may be a tomboy and was likely to say stuff like that, but she was still somewhat pure.

Mion really had to work not to make any loud noises, her fingers going faster than ever. She really didn't need to have that kind of talk again with her grandmother; the first time she had found out about sex, the elderly woman had taken it upon herself to tell her EVERYTHING. Mion actually had nightmares about some of the things that her grandmother had shown her, the old bat. Still, she had been curious about this thing called masturbation, and so she went and asked some more…reliable sources. Sources that weren't going to try and scare her with talk about rape and such.

Her embarrassment had increased several times over as the middle-aged women at the local beauty parlor (if you could call it that) laughed at her innocent question. They had told her many things, things that she should do, things that she shouldn't do, things she should USE, and so on and so forth. One thing they had said, however, especially caught her attention.

"You should think about the one you like when you do it," they had said. "It makes it that much better, trust us."

Of course, Mion had nobody who she 'liked' at the time, and it was a couple of years went by before she discovered the 'pleasures' of masturbation, courtesy of a young male transfer student.

Mion knew something was special the moment she saw him; for one thing, her heart had started to race. She also noticed a weird sensation coming from her private area; it had become hot and…wet? Her face had flushed red; Keiichi hadn't seemed to notice, though, so luck was on her side that day. Afterwards, she had talked once again to the ladies at the beauty parlor, went through the usual embarrassment of them laughing at her, and listened intently to their response.

Several hours later, she had been in shock on her bed; she, Mion Sonozaki, had a crush on the new transfer student. Every time she thought of him, it brought his face up, causing her to flush, and, much to her discomfort, her vagina heating up again.

Luckily, no one had been home at the time. Her first masturbation session had gone by rather quickly; she was so nervous about accidentally breaking her hymen; according to the older ladies, it really hurt when your hymen is broken. Third time wasn't the charm for Mion that night, for Lady Luck seemed to have abandoned her; she broke through her hymen, causing her a great deal of pain. It took her a good hour to clean up all of the blood.

For awhile, she resisted the urge to do anything of THAT sort for quite some time, although with Keiichi getting closer and closer to her, the urge was hard to resist.

She finally couldn't take it anymore after one day in which she and Keiichi had somehow ended up in a wrestling match. She had taken note of how muscular he was; to her shock, she began heating up again. His hot, ragged breath had hit her neck, paralyzing her on the spot. Her eyes glazed over, and not-so-innocent thoughts of the man who had her pinned kept popping up, refusing to go away. It wasn't until he pulled away after being declared as the victor did she come to.

After the club activities finished, she raced home as fast as she could. Again, her grandmother wasn't home. Mion had rocketed up to her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

If she hadn't been muffling the sound of her screams of pleasure, the entire town would've been kept up half the night by it.

'Dammit, Keiichi,' she cursed again, 'Why did it have to be you who could finally do something like this to me?'

The poor young man seemed to be quite dense; she was quite sure that he would only notice if she stripped, tied him down to a bed (after stripping him of course), and molested him several times over. Of course, some part of her had to play the devil's advocate, reminding her that half of the reason he didn't notice was because she never showed it. Sure, the other women in town noticed it (with the exception of her grandmother; Mion was careful not to let her, of all people, find out), but other than that…

Of course, everyone had told her to ask him out. She wasn't ready to do that. They all said that 'they'd be cute together'. This only caused her more embarrassment. They told her that if she didn't move soon, someone else would. She knew this was true; Rena had her eyes on him too, although nobody was quite sure if she planned on doing anything about it.

Mion finally relaxed, her session done; she allowed herself to slightly moan her crush's name before heading to the bathroom to clean up. She could've swore she heard a giggle coming from the room where her twin sister was currently residing, but she found she didn't quite care anymore; after all, she had heard one too many times what Shion and Satoshi had been doing when they thought nobody could hear them…

Safely back in her room, Mion noticed the doll that Keiichi had given to her not too long ago. She looked around her room, mentally smacked herself for being paranoid, then picked it up and hugged it. Even though it had only been in Keiichi's possession for a very short period of time, it still had some of his scent on it. She sniffed it up greedily, realizing as she did so, that she was ready to go another round. As she made her way back to her bed, she had another realization; she couldn't keep this up forever. She needed to get the real deal, and soon.

Maybe she could convince Satoko into getting him caught into a trap so she could have some alone time with him…and get some tips from Shion while she was at it…

Mion was thankful that sound didn't travel through cloth very well; that last coherent thought she had had had sent her over the edge.

'Maybe tomorrow will be the day…' Was her last thought before sleep claimed her.

A/N: Huh. Had had had. That word can be used three times in succession without it being considered wrong? Wow.

I'm thinking of adding some more one-shots to this, like having each character have their own chapter in which they speak (so to speak) their thoughts on Mion's crush on Keiichi. Well, with the exception of Keiichi himself, of course. Of course, I really should get to work on both of my self-inserts…Damn it all.

Anyway, I think that's pretty good for my first sexual scene. But that's just me. Review and let me see what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back! Here's chapter two of Sexual Tension! Due to somewhat popular demand, I have decided to make this into a short book of sorts. I don't expect it to go anywhere past ten chapters, though. It will be mostly told from a 3rd person's view, with the story following Mion, for the most part. It will swap to Keiichi and Shion from time to time. There probably won't be any more smut until the end though, so try and bear with me here. It'll be my first big smut scene, so I'm trying to make it special, y'know?

By the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed. You all made my day, especially TrueNinja. I had a happy face on all day after reading that. No way to boost ones mood (or ego) by flattering them. Lol, seriously, thanks guys.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi/When They Cry. If I did, it probably wouldn't be the masterpiece that it is, but Mion and Keiichi would be together for sure.

Chapter Two: Listening In, Embarrassment, and Not-So-Subtle-Flirting

Shion smirked. Despite what Mion may or may not think, she could perfectly hear her twin through the paper-thin things that separated their rooms. Some people call those 'things' walls; Shion would beg to differ. She was quite sure that if she put enough force into it, she could easily punch right through the 'wall' (and more than likely startle her twin half to death).

Other than basically broadcasting to Shion what exactly Mion was doing, those walls did nothing else except for two things: one, blocking them from seeing each other, and, just as it did for Shion, broadcasted to Mion what her sister was doing. Of course, Shion could easily keep things very quiet if she so wished, but teasing her sister and making her embarrassed was too priceless to pass up.

Shion made it no secret (to at least her sister) that she and Satoshi had made it through all of the bases, so to speak. She frequently commented, much to Mion's embarrassment, that Satoshi and her hit 'home runs' quite often.

She was quite sure Mion hit quite a few home runs herself; not with anyone, mind you, but with herself. Muffled gasping and moaning wafted over from her sister's rooms into her ears; Shion smirked. Yes, it seemed very much like Mion was hitting a home run right now.

~ZOMGLINEBREAK~

Mion was bright red on the walk to school. Shion had opted to tell her everything that she heard last night. The teasing just wouldn't stop.

"Aww, was Mion all horny over little ol' Keiichi?"

"I bet you wished Keiichi was doing those dirty things to you last night, weren't you?"

"Poor Mion, you were so hot and bothered. Just keep it a bit more quiet next time, okay?"

Mion was not amused. She was strongly considering just punching Shion in the face and calling it a day. It was a shame that she had school, otherwise she probably would've done just that. But no, academics were important to their family, so she had to suffer through the whole day with this…

Thankfully, Shion let up once they joined up with Rena and Keiichi. It seemed like a normal day after that; go to school, deal with boring schoolwork, ignore Shion's whispered comments about her and Keiichi, watch Satoko and Keiichi make fools out of themselves, watch Rena go all "Kawaii~!" on them, and then, finally, it was time for club activities.

Mion fully intended to just call it a day and tell everybody to go home, but Shion managed to get her two cents in first.

"All right guys, today's my turn to pick the game." Shion said, smiling wickedly at Mion.

'Son of a bitch!' Mion screamed in her head. 'Of all days-! Now I won't be able to get out of it! If I try and leave, Shion will tell them everything! Damn it!'

Shion's smirk widened, if that was possible, and she said, too sweetly, "Today's game is a classic; Most of you have already probably played it." She pulled out an old Coke bottle.

'No! Don't tell me-' Mion thought, panicking.

"Spin the bottle." Shion smiled brightly.

'Tch…Dammit Shion…' Mion groaned inwardly.

"Eh? Spin the bottle? Isn't that a bit…childish and girly?" Keiichi frowned. Surely, Shion was merely joking…

"Well, if you'd like, we can always just name you the loser and you will be dealt the punishment game…" Shion's bright smile turned into a very evil, sadistic smile. Everyone except Rena, who was cooing over the thought of somebody kissing somebody else, sweat-dropped.

"I'm good," Keiichi hastily replied.

"That's what I thought." Shion nodded.

"H-how will we decide who the loser is, Shion?" Mion asked, obviously very nervous.

"Well, if you can't kiss the person who it points to, then you're the loser, obviously. Also, if the person that it points to refuses the kiss, then they're the loser."

"…" Mion fell silent. She knew Shion was up to something. One boy, five girls. Spin the bottle was typically used during parties with a more balanced amount of boys and girls. The only things she could think of…was if Shion was trying to get her to kiss Keiichi…

…No, more likely she was trying to get somebody else to kiss Keiichi first, just to piss her off. Satoshi wasn't here either, not that Shion would've let anyone else but her kiss him.

'Damn you, Shion. Damn you to hell!' Mion practically screamed in her head.

"Now, who will go first?" Shion asked, smiling sweetly.

Keiichi gulped. He really didn't want to have a part in this at all. If that bottle pointed towards Satoko, both Shion and Satoshi would kill him. For that matter, if the bottle pointed towards Shion herself, his death would be far more painful.

Rika? He honestly didn't know, and didn't really want to find out. Rena or Mion, he could probably live with it, although he was sure that Rena would tie him up and force him to go home with her. Mion would probably just punch him, although, to not lose her winning streak, it would probably be after the kiss.

Then again, Shion hadn't mentioned exactly where they needed to kiss…

Of course, right after he thought that, Satoko spoke up.

"So, do we kiss on the lips, or the cheek?"

Keiichi and Mion blanched, although neither of them noticed the other doing so. Rena just cooed louder, Rika looked impassive, and Shion smirked at the her twin and Keiichi's reactions.

"Lips. If it's on the cheeks, both participants lose."

Mion groaned; once this was over, Shion was SO dead…

A/N: Nice cliff-hanger, isn't it? I got stuck so many times on this chapter, typing something, going back and changing it, deleting it completely and starting over again…I just couldn't get it 'right', so to speak.

Well, until next time, everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again, I'm back! First of all, I need obligated to thank LimeLavender and Zoken Hirogechi for reviewing, since I did not mention them in the previous chapter. Seriously, thank you, guys.

And I need to give another thanks to TrueNinja for pointing out some grammar mistakes in the last chapter, which are now fixed. Nice to know that someone has my back when it comes to that, in case if I miss it (which I'm surprised that I did, seeing as how normally I triple-check everything, but I guess nobody's perfect). So, thank you, man (and my sincere apologies if I just got your gender wrong, TrueNinja).

Anyway, here's chapter three. Continuing from where we left off, the game of spin the bottle is about to begin.

Disclaimer: Don't own Higurashi/When They Cry.

Chapter Three: Awkwardness, Meddling, and Attempted Kidnapping (Via Rena)

All eyes watched as the bottle spun around and around. Rika had drawn the short straw, so she had to go first. The bottle gradually slowed down, and pointed to…

Satoko groaned. Despite the fact that she was looking forward to Keiichi making a fool out of himself, she had hoped that the bottle wouldn't point to her. Keiichi laughed.

"Remember, Satoko, it's got to be on the lips, we all need to see it, and it needs to last for a few seconds."

Satoko growled, snapping her fingers to cause a pan to crash down on Keiichi's head. Turning to her best friend, she puckered up, and felt Rika's smooth lips come into contact with her own.

Rena couldn't take it anymore; she lunged at the two young girls, the gleam in her eyes clearly telling the world that these two would be in her home tonight.

Fortunately, Shion caught her in time. Nodding to Keiichi, they both quickly surrounded the cute-obsessed girl, and promptly tied her up. Rena struggled, but to no avail; Keiichi and Shion were quite good at tying knots, it seemed.

This was not lost on Mion, who promptly had VERY vivid images of her sister tying Satoshi up, and then even more vivid images of Keiichi tying her up…

Her brain just about overloaded. Thankfully, she somehow managed to control her blush, although she was thankful that she wore such a long skirt; otherwise, the wet spot that had magically appeared on her panties would've been exposed to the world.

She was brought back down to earth by Rika and Satoko separating, both blushing slightly. Satoko looked away in a huff.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Shion announced. She smirked at her sister. Mion gulped; this wasn't going to be good.

Shion spun the bottle. Despite the fact that she was dating Satoshi, if that bottle pointed at Keiichi, she was going to give him the kiss of his life, if, nothing else, just to annoy her dear twin.

She frowned inwardly as the bottle missed Keiichi and pointed to Rena instead. She sighed, and, after double-checking the ropes that bound her, she kissed Rena.

Keiichi looked away pointedly; a kiss between Satoko and Rika, he could handle. After all, they were both kids, despite everything they've gone through. Shion and Rena on the other hand…well, a few impure thoughts entered his mind. Quickly bashing himself in the head repeatedly mentally, he managed to shrug off those thoughts.

Seconds later, Shion pulled away from a cooing Rena, and nodded to her twin.

"Alright sis, you're up."

Mion gulped. She spun the bottle, glancing over at Keiichi repeatedly the whole time, not sure if she wanted it to point to him or not.

Shion coughed. "Ok, sis, come here."

Mion glanced at the bottle. It was indeed pointing to her twin. Glancing over at Keiichi, who once again had looked away pointedly, she made her way to her sister.

Of all people to lose her first kiss to…

Shion's soft lips captured her own. Mion's eyes bulged. Her sister had just SLIPPED HER TONGUE INTO HER MOUTH! Eyes wide open, she noticed that Shion was looking at Keiichi, obviously trying to gauge his reaction. He was still looking away. As Mion finally pulled away, Shion whispered, "If he was looking, we would've given him quite a show, eh sis?"

Mion once again felt the urge to deck her sister. Refraining from doing so, she instead sat back down, relieved that she was in the clear.

She then realized whose turn was next. Maybe she wasn't in the clear JUST yet…

Keiichi spun the bottle. He nervously looked at all of the girls. Sure, in his hormonal phase, he had indeed fantasized about the three elder girls, but kissing them in real life? He was glad that the bottle had missed him in the turns so far, but there was no way he was going to get out of this one. He hoped it didn't point to Shion or Satoko; he didn't want Satoshi kicking his ass later.

To his great surprise, the bottle pointed to himself. Shion frowned.

"According to the rules, if the bottle points to yourself, you get to pass."

Sighing in relief, although it was with a tinge of disappointment, he watched as Rena, with difficulty, spun the bottle. It pointed to Rika, who eyed the ropes binding Rena warily, obviously concerned about where exactly she would be taken if Rena broke free.

Keiichi watched amused as Rika kissed Rena, which caused Rena to struggle against her bindings. Fortunately for all of them, the bindings held, and Rena was still held back from taking everybody home.

It was now Satoko's turn. She spun the bottle lightly. Unfortunately, it pointed straight at Keiichi. He gulped noticeably. Satoko grimaced.

"Well, for the first MALE to kiss me," she said, "I SUPPOSE it could be worse…"

She got up, and walked over to the young man. She sighed, he gave her an apologetic look, and their lips met.

A beast rose up in Mion's chest. Damn that little brat, how DARE she take Keiichi's first kiss!

Satoko shivered. She could practically see the murderous aura in her peripheral vision, watching Mion tremble with rage. She quickly broke off the kiss, promptly dropped a basin on Keiichi's head again, and began walking back to her spot.

That was, until…

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite see that. You're going to have to do it again."

Satoko and Keiichi froze. Shion was smirking. Despite her promise to Satoshi to protect Satoko, she was doing this for her sister's happiness. Or, in this case, extreme rage. Shion didn't even flinch when Mion's murderous gaze turned on her.

"Go on, you two. I didn't see it." Shion said in a sing-song voice. Both of them glowered at her.

"Well, it's the penalty game for you two then…" Keiichi and Satoko practically flew towards each other.

Once again, their lips met, both of them struggling with the sudden urge to either die or kill Shion. After a few seconds, their lips parted, and Shion smiled as if to say "You're good." Keiichi whispered to Satoko, "This NEVER leaves this room, understand?" Satoko nodded fervently. They both sat back down.

A few rounds later, Shion was becoming frustrated. So far, everyone had kissed everybody else, with the exception of her, Mion, and Keiichi. Her twin and said twin's crush hadn't kissed yet, and she hadn't quite managed to get the bottle to point at him on her own turn.

'But that might change soon,' She thought wickedly. It was now Mion's turn, and the bottle was slowing down, looking as if it might point to…

Mion just about fainted. It had pointed to Keiichi. The young man was twiddling his fingers, not entirely sure if he was pleased with these events. But, he shifted over towards Mion, steeling himself for the kiss, or slap, that was sure to follow.

Mion gulped and shifted uncomfortably. She looked at everyone else; Rena was still cooing, Rika merely smiled, Shion was grinning evilly, and Satoko gave her a look that said "Get it done and over with already".

Gulping one last time, Mion shakily leaned towards her crush, lips parted slightly. A moment later, his rough lips captured her own.

A snap was heard. They both whipped around to see Shion with a camera. She grinned at them.

"That wasn't long enough, you two. Go on, have at each other."

Both giving her glares, Keiichi and Mion turned back to each other. Their lips met again.

Mion's brain was overloading. How she was still among the conscious, she would never know. She was on cloud nine, floating, and her thoughts were racing, most of which involved kidnapping Keiichi and taking him a secluded area.

Keiichi's mind was having an internal battle. His rational side versus his hormones. It would be so easy to slip his tongue into her mouth…but no, he couldn't do that, people were watching, and he and Mion were friends! Good friends! Yet his hormones pointed out the many fantasies that he had had that involved her, as well as the fact that she was quite the attractive young woman…

Unbeknownst to either of them, their 'few seconds' had long passed; Shion looked at the clock. 'Two minutes already? Wow, they must be really into it!'

Finally, the two broke apart when air became a necessity. Gasping and panting for air, they looked over at everyone else. Rika and Satoko's jaws were in the vicinity of their ankles, Rena's eyes were lit up and she was struggling harder than ever to free herself from her bindings, and Shion had a triumphant look about her.

Shion was the first to speak. "Wow, guys, I only said you needed to kiss for a few seconds, not two whole minutes."

Two brains digested this information. Two brains came to a startling conclusion. Two faces went bright red.

Shion was jumping for joy internally. Finally, those two were coming to their senses. Surely they would get together now.

As she expected, both stuttered something about something coming up, and departed at high speeds. She chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can ignore the penalty game…just this once." Shion said happily, before turning to the other three members of their group.

"C'mon you guys, let's go home." Grabbing Rena, she started to drag her to her house. She would let her loose once Satoko and Rika were a safe distance away.

Shion arrived home. She quickly made her way to her room, being as quiet as possible, and leaned up against the wall, her ears searching for any noise. To her surprise, none. No snoring (false or otherwise), no laughter from going insane with a plot to murder her, no squealing, no crying…nothing. Shion frowned. She got up and searched the rest of the house. No Mion. Shion's mind immediately went to the next alternative: Keiichi.

Shion rode as fast as she could towards the young man's house, slightly panicking. She hoped that her actions hadn't caused her twin and Keiichi to do something rash. She'd never hear the end of it if their grandmother found out…

Two sets of eyes watched as Shion rode off into the distance. Two sets of mouths laughed once Shion was out of earshot. Two bodies laid entwined with each other, hand in hand, head on chest.

They supposed that they shouldn't be too mad at Shion; after all, she had put all of this together, and it was because of this that they had opened their eyes.

Keiichi and Mion smiled; yes, perhaps they owed Shion.

A/N: Whew. I was stuck for the longest time trying to figure out a way to finish this chapter. This is already drawing to a close. It'll probably end at 5 or 6 chapters.

And yes, I could totally see Shion giving Mion a bit of tongue just to tease her and Keiichi. She's a manipulative bitch, remember?

Well, until next time. I'm working on a couple of new fics, as well as my other two works, so the next chapter may take some time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, so here we go again! Chapter four of Sexual Tension! Be prepared for small smut in this chapter. Probably two more chapters, one being the lemon and then the epilogue. Do be aware of the fact that the next chapter is going to be set about a year after this chapter. So, now you know.

So, without further ado, let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own When They Cry/Higurashi. Never have, never will. If I had, it would've been more of a cutesy romantic comedy with harem elements.

Chapter Four: The Beginning of a Relationship, and Shion's worry.

* * *

Keiichi and Mion both burst from the school, faces flushed. Despite the fact that they both now knew about each other's feelings, there was still the fact that they had MADE OUT IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS! Granted, if it wasn't for that game, they might of never discovered the feelings that the other held for them respectively, but still.

'Damn it. I let my hormones take control! Even though Mion didn't react negatively to the kiss-which I'm glad she didn't, otherwise I'd be in a world of pain right now-but now she might think that I'm sort of sex-fiend or something!' Keiichi bemoaned in his head, thinking of the million and one ways he had just sabotaged the relationship that, in his mind, would now never happen.

Mion was having a similar thought pattern, albeit more hysterical.

'I didn't mean to get carried away! What if Keiichi thinks I'm some sort of easy slut? Damn you Shion! You just might have ruined my chance to be with the one I love!' Of course, for Mion, it was easy to blame Shion for everything. Granted that Shion usually WAS indeed somehow involved in most of Mion's problems, but that was besides the point (if you asked Shion, anyway).

They had put a good amount of distance between them and the school. They were by the fork in the road that they usually separated when they went home.

Of course, for the shy…well, not couple PER SE, but the two young teens, it seemed like they would just go to their respective houses, call it a night, relieve themselves, and act like nothing happened. And if somebody brought it up, they would hang them upside down from the ceiling or shove them off of a bridge or something like that.

That's when Keiichi got a bad feeling. With all of the strange happenings around Hinamizawa, what with Hanyu and the Oyashiro nonsense, he knew better than to ignore any bad feelings he had. Somewhere, deep down, he knew that if he and Mion separated right now, some sort of tragedy would happen. Only he could prevent this tragedy, and he'd be damned if they had to repeat June 1983 again.

Just as Mion turned to head towards her house, Keiichi spoke up.

"Hey…um, d-do you want me to…walkyouhome?" he asked hurriedly, sighing inwardly in relief that he'd been able to say it.

If you thought Mion was red before, she redefined the color red now. Stuttering over her words, she finally nodded quickly and walked, a bit faster than what was necessary, towards her destination.

They approached Mion's house in silence, neither one knowing exactly what to say. Mion hesitated, then turned to Keiichi.

"Would you like to…come inside and have some tea or something?" she asked timidly. Keiichi mulled it over, then nodded.

Mion quickly got the tea ready, and soon they were sitting in silence, looking everywhere but at each other. Keiichi quickly finished his tea. He sat down his cup a bit more forcibly than he meant to, causing Mion to jump. Keiichi looked at her, and sighed.

"Mion…I think we…need to talk."

Mion paled slightly; oh no, what was he going to say? That the kiss was an accident? That she was a bad kisser? That he actually already had a girlfriend and-

"Mion?" Keiichi's voice broke through her hysterical tirade.

"Y-yes? Sorry, what?" Mion stuttered.

Keiichi flushed. "Um…well, about that kiss…er, what…what do you think about it? I mean…was I…good?"

Mion stared. Then, she started laughing. She started laughing hard. She laughed so hard that she found herself quite unable to breath.

Keiichi could only look on in bewilderment, unsure exactly what was so funny. Eventually Mion calmed down.

"Oh Keiichi…you were…great," the blush intensified. "I can assure you that you are a great kisser."

Keiichi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Whew…heh, well, thanks. You aren't…you're a good kisser, too."

Silence reigned again. Then, Keiichi spoke up again. "Um, Mion…do you…what do you think of me?"

Mion thought it over. "Well, you certainly are fun to be around. And it's fun to tease you." Keiichi rolled his eyes. Mion smiled. "And it's always worth a barrel of laughs whenever you're forced into a girly outfit." A vein appeared in Keiichi's forehead, causing Mion to laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…well, you're a good man. You're reliable, and you always seem to be able to help any of us with any problem. And you aren't half bad looking, either." She finished, flushing at her forwardness.

Keiichi blushed. "T-Thanks…You aren't half bad yourself."

That damnable silence returned once more. Mion stood up.

"Want to take a walk?"

Keiichi considered the girl before him, and nodded.

Several minutes later, they found themselves not too far away from the house. They weren't exactly hidden, but you would miss them unless if you looked hard enough.

Sitting side-by-side, Keiichi and Mion looked up at the stars.

"You know, you can't see the stars in a bigger city. There's too many lights in the area. Out here…it's beautiful." Keiichi said, seemingly at random. Mion smiled.

"Of course, the stars don't have anything on you." Keiichi added, seemingly as an afterthought.

Mion looked at him. Could he mean…?

Keiichi returned the look. They caught each other's eyes.

Slowly, they leaned towards each other. Eyes closed, their lips met.

A fire erupted in both of them. Mion felt light; she was sure that she could now fly. Keiichi felt his heart beat faster with every passing second. So, this was what it was like to feel love…

Mion jolted slightly when she felt Keiichi's tongue enter her mouth, but quickly fought back with her own; arms wrapping around each other, they were locked in a passionate embrace as their tongues fought for dominance in their mouths.

Keiichi felt his hand drift upwards; he wasn't entirely sure himself what he was doing. It seemed that his mind was in a fog (a very pleasant fog at that), and his body was acting on its own.

Mion gasped slightly when Keiichi's hand grabbed her breast, sending a shock of pleasure throughout her body. Damn, she had really been missing out all of this time…Self pleasuring had nothing on this.

Their moment was ruined when they heard the door to Mion's house slam shut. Despite their urge to break apart, Mion just laid her head Keiichi's chest, arm around his neck, hand in his. They watched as a shadow moved throughout the house, obviously looking for something. Moments later, Shion burst out of the house, clearly in a panic. She grabbed her bike, and took off into the distance.

They both knew what-or rather, who, she was looking for. They grinned at each other, before making their way back to the house. Shion would eventually return home. And they would act as if they were there the whole time…

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I'm not too pleased with the ending. But it works. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter five up soon.

Until next time.

~The Doc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As usual, don't own Higurashi/When They Cry.

Chapter Five: When They Have Their First Time

Keiichi grunted as he let down the furniture he had been lifting; it wasn't that it was heavy, but it sure was awkward as hell. Wiping his brow, he looked up.

It had been almost a year since that starry night with Mion. After they had gone back inside, they had a small dinner then proceeded to wait for Shion to return, with much amusement when she finally did. Out of breath, exhausted and stressed, Shion almost snapped. Thankfully, it didn't result in some disaster like it normally would in Hinamizawa, and things had been resolved since then. Granted, it had taken a ton of teasing from Shion and a lot of blushing from their end.

He smiled as he watched his girlfriend bring in a box. Mion beamed at him, then turned around to go get more stuff.

In the year that they had been together, a lot had happened. They had stirred the whole town into an uproar, although thankfully it was in a good way; everyone was constantly saying that they were cute together, that they had been betting on how long it would take for the two to start dating, etc.

Their relationship had progressed fairly quickly, too. At first, both of them were too shy to even talk to each other at first due to the amount of attention everyone paid to them when they were in the same place. But, within a couple of weeks, they were back to normal, laughing, playing, and they even went as far as to hold hands in public.

Shion would forever claim that it was her who had gotten them together, which was admittedly mostly true. Not that Keiichi or Mion would ever admit it. In fact, Mion had gained a habit of bashing her twin upside the head with a blunt object whenever she would imply something lewd (especially if it was in front of Satoko and Rika).

Satoko was still up to her pranks as usual, although thankfully she at least left Keiichi and Mion alone whenever they were having 'alone time'. Shion and Satoshi, on the other hand…

"Aaah, aaah…Oh god, Satoshi-"

BAM!

"Owwwwwww…." Shion groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Where did that basin come from?" Satoshi asked, puzzled.

If you listened close enough, you could hear Satoko's evil laughter echoing…

Rika still had her shrine maiden duties. She also still had to watch over Hanyuu, who had been oddly absent when the spin-the-bottle game occurred. Keiichi made a mental note to ask Hanyuu about that sometime or another. Both seemed to be quite content with their lives, although Keiichi did notice Rika frequently threatening Hanyuu with a bottle of sake. He made another mental note to ask her about that, too.

Rika and Satoko also had their own little secret. It appeared that their little kiss had sparked something in between them…or so Keiichi believed. He was almost sure that he had heard their voices coming from that 'empty' classroom a couple of times. But, then again, he decided to preserve his sanity and refrain from saying anything.

Rena spent most of her days tied up or otherwise restrained. She just couldn't resist the urge to take Keiichi and Mion home every time she saw them together, so everyone had gotten into the habit of carrying rope on them, especially after a certain incident in which she had actually succeeded and everyone woke up in a daze by the dump. They decided to never mention it again. Everyone had also mysteriously gotten rather good at tying knots as well.

And as for him and Mion…

"Where do you want the chair at, dear?" Keiichi asked, smiling at his beloved.

An even brighter smile responded to his. "Over there, honey." She said, before returning to her activity.

Due to the amount of money Mion naturally had, as well as the money Keiichi earned from the job he had gotten half a year ago, they had finally moved out of their homes and into a small house that they had purchased. Mion's grandma would always complain about how they were taking things way too fast, but it seemed like she was the only one who really cared.

"Keiichi, Sis, where do you want these boxes at?" Came Shion's voice.

To Keiichi and Mion's great surprise, quite a few of the townspeople had offered to help them move in. Of course, all of their friends were there, organizing and directing others.

"Just put them in the spare bedroom for now, Shion. We'll look through them all later." Keiichi replied, smiling at Mion as he did.

"Okay, newlyweds, stop flirting and such. We're busy at the moment, and no one wants to watch you two go off into your bedroom to go at it like-"

BAM! SMACK!

The force of Mion's slap combined with a steel basin that appeared out of nowhere stopped Shion's words on the spot. Spirals replaced her eyes as she passed out onto the ground, with only Satoshi there to catch her. Everyone else was either laughing at her misfortune, or bright red from the things she was saying. Or, in Rena's case, cooing.

"Shion unconscious is sooooooooo cyuuuuuuuute! I just want to take her home~!"

And like that, rope was binding her. Satoshi stared.

"I know Shion told me that you guys needed to prevent her from taking anyone home by tying her up, but…you guys really have got that down, don't you? I mean, I didn't even see you move at all."

More laughter followed his words. After reviving Shion and untying Rena (keeping a close eye on the latter), they continued to unpack and organize all of Mion's and Keiichi's belongings.

* * *

Several hours later…

"Whew!" Keiichi sighed as he flopped down on their bed. It had been a tiresome day. With having to deal with several people nudging him and Mion and questioning their 'sex life' (Shion included), there had been a lot more stress than what was needed.

'Next time,' Keiichi thought tiredly, 'we're doing this ourselves.'

The bathroom door opened. Mion stepped out, dressed in nothing but her underwear. Keiichi didn't bat an eyelash; he knew that was how she slept ("It's more comfortable like this!"), and, after spending the night at her place a few times, he got over his embarrassment. After all, he wasn't much better; he usually slept in only his boxers.

Mion dropped next to him on the bed.

"Oof! Ah, that's more like it!" She exclaimed, stretching and cracking her back.

Keiichi smiled at her. Mion had only gotten more beautiful as their relationship went further. He had no doubt that she would age well. Maybe get a few early grey hairs due to her twin, but that was what hair dye was for.

His eyes roamed her. Her already enormous breasts had gotten even bigger (if that was possible), and she had even grown a couple of inches. Her hourglass figure was what most women wanted-and would even kill to have!-and she was all his.

She caught him looking at her. She smirked.

"What're those lecherous eyes doing, Kei? Like what you see?"

"Always, Mion. Besides, my eyes are just looking. I can't really say I'm undressing you with them, because there's not too much left to imagine-"

She playfully hit him on the arm, giggling madly. She couldn't believe that they were finally together, alone in their own place. It almost seemed like a dream.

Despite what she had just teased him about, she found herself observing Keiichi. His muscles were more refined now, and he had also grown a bit in the past year. His hair was slightly longer, too-she really needed to cut that one of these days.

He raised an eyebrow. "You hypocrite."

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry for looking."

They looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Pulling her close, Keiichi kissed her.

"I love you, Kei." Mion whispered, hugging him tight.

"Love you too, Mion." Keiichi muttered back, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Keiichi reached and turned off the lights.

"…Say, Kei."

"What?"

Mion's gaze took a thoughtful look. "Does it bother you that we haven't…y'know…done 'it' yet? I mean, I know they were just teasing us today, but…it kinda made me self-conscious about it."

Keiichi frowned. "It doesn't really bother me. I'm fine with waiting until the time is right. You don't have to let them pressure you into it, Mion. We've got a long life ahead of us; we don't have to jump the gun."

Mion chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I guess I was just worried that maybe you didn't find me attractive enough or something."

Keiichi glared at her. She chuckled again.

"Sorry, it's a girl thing. I know that you find me attractive. It was a moment of weakness. Don't worry about it."

He relaxed, and they both laid in silence. A few moments later, Keiichi spoke in a husky voice.

"Actually…I guess it kinda bothers me a bit."

Mion looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I don't know…I know that I said we should wait until the time is right, but…sometimes I just get those urges, y'know? And I'm afraid to do anything about those urges. What if I do something wrong and put our relationship at risk?"

Mion smiled. Really, she was truly lucky to have met a guy like him. "Relax, Kei. I have urges of my own, you know. Trust me, if you really wanted it, I'm not going to push you away. Like you said, if the time is right, then it'll happen. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

He was silent for a moment. Then…

"What if…I thought now was the right time?"

Mion smiled. "Then you wouldn't be the only one thinking that."

Keiichi looked at her, and smiled brightly. Really, what had he been worried about…

Their lips met, and the fire started. But this time, it was different than the other times. Normally, it was a small ember that warmed them whenever they kissed. But now…it was a raging inferno. And Keiichi knew. Yes, it was time.

Mion gasped as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She, too, felt the burn. Her entire body felt as if she was in a hot spring…of lava. Her eyes closed as she begin to fight back with her tongue. Their tongues danced like swords, clashing and striking against each other, neither willing to back down.

Unfortunately, air became a need, and they split apart. Gasping, with a trail of saliva connecting their lips still, they looked at each other in a daze. And as if a switch was flipped, they launched themselves at each other, furiously battling for dominance. Tongues dancing again, Keiichi took things up a notch.

His hands fumbled with Mion's bra; whoever had the bright idea of making these things hard to take off in the heat of the moment should be shot, Keiichi decided. Finally, he got the accursed thing unbuckled, and threw it across the room. The battle between tongues began yet again, although Keiichi had the upper hand. His hands shot up, and grasped Mion's full, luscious breasts.

Mion gasped, and Keiichi took full advantage of her moment of weakness. Before Mion could react, Keiichi's mouth was on her neck. His hot, ragged breath hit her neck full force, causing a slight moan to escape from her mouth.

He ravaged her, a small part of his mind that was still currently sane in shock at his hunger for the taste of his girlfriend's skin. His hands kneaded her boobs, causing her to whimper slightly.

"A-aaah…K-Kei…AAH!" She yelped as Keiichi found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Dear Oyashiro, what had she been missing all of her life?

She soon found out that she had been missing out on a lot more than she thought.

"Mmmm!" She bit back a moan as Keiichi's tongue wandered down to her nipple, teasing it and sucking on it. "Ah, Keiichi, AAH! That's-! Ahh!"

He was torturing her, and he knew it. He smirked inwardly-he knew he was going to pay for this later with a punishment game (although at the rate they were going, he was positive it would turn into some sort of erotic fantasy). He was going to find all of her weak points and exploit them, he vowed.

He attacked her other nipple, biting gently on it, causing Mion to arc her back,

"Aaah!" Mion was in heaven. She wasn't entirely sure where this heaven was at-or who she was, for that matter-but what she _did_ know was that she fully planned on having a _very_ healthy sex life from now on.

Oh, and definitely get Keiichi back for making her make the noises she was currently making. Yes, he would pay-

"Aaah! K-Kei, what-ungh! Aah!"

-…after she came down from cloud nine. Keiichi's hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and it seemed to think that migrating south was a good idea.

Mion fully agreed with it.

"Kei, please, don't stop-aah! Yes! Yes!"

Keiichi had no clue how he was so good at doing…whatever he was doing. But judging by Mion's gasps, moans and screams, he was obviously doing something right.

His fingers were currently inside Mion, finding her G-spot with no problem. He enjoyed how wet she already was, and he planned to keep her that way for awhile. Taking his free hand, he took her panties off-which were completely soaked in her juices-and let them join her bra on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong, Mi? Don't tell me you're already going to-"

"Shut-ah-up and k-keep doing-AAH-it!" Mion yelled, clearly not in the mood for a snide remark. Keiichi was being gentle, which she appreciated, yet at the same time it was frustrating. She was oh so close to cumming and he wasn't going fast enough to get her there! She'd show him!

She grabbed his arm, and began vigorously thrusting his fingers into herself.

"M-Mion?" Keiichi asked, gaping.

"Oooh, ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaah! Kei! Kei! Ah, oh god yes! Kei! M-make me cum! Make me cum! Aaah! Uungh! Aaah! Oooh, god yes!"

Keiichi could only watch in a surprised daze as his girlfriend pleasured herself with his hand. He was so absorbed in the sight that he completely forgot about his ministrations to her breasts. She didn't seem to notice, anyway.

"K-Kei! Keeeeei! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And with a buck, Mion Sonozaki came like she had never come before. Her vagina exploded with juices, all but expelling Keiichi's very wet hand.

Mion was panting; for the love of god, she had seen stars with that orgasm! That had _never _happened before! She really should've taken her sister's advice long ago.

Keiichi was still in shock from Mion's outburst of hormones. He had never seen her lose control like that before. Yet for all his shock, an intense arousal came from it; his cock was rock-solid, and was begging to be released on the young vulnerable woman in front of him.

Keiichi quickly reigned in his hormones; check on Mion first, then worry about driving his stiff member into her.

"Y-you ok, Mi?" He asked, uncertain if she had died from the force of her orgasm.

Mion didn't answer, but was at least still breathing. Keiichi sighed; well, there goes any hope of him getting any-

A hand to his crotch stopped him dead in his tracks. A very sadistic-looking Mion was looking up at him, a smirk that would've made the Cheshire Cat proud.

"Haah, you think, hah, that I'm, hah, done with…you?" She asked, malicious intent rolling off of her in waves.

Keiichi gulped. "M-maybe…?"

In one swift movement, Mion had torn his boxers off, allowing his giant, solid cock to get some much needed air…and some action, too.

"M-Mi-?"

And then her mouth was on him.

Keiichi let out a gasp, then started moaning as Mion began sucking his dick, somehow managing to take it all in without gagging. Her lips moved up and down his stiff rod, her head bobbing in between his legs. Keiichi briefly wondered if this wonderful feeling is what Mion had felt only minutes before. His train of thought was interrupted by his partner as she stopped sucking him off, instead beginning to suck on his balls while she ran her hand up and down his length, jerking him off.

Mion congratulated herself on a job well done. She had successfully trapped Keiichi right where she wanted him, and now he was going to feel the full extent of her lust-filled wrath. Courtesy of Shion, she knew (roughly) what guys liked best, and, after practicing with several penis-shaped objects (thoroughly embarrassing herself when her sister walked in on her doing so), she had a feeling that she was going to turn Keiichi into a puddle of goo.

Indeed, that's what Keiichi's insides felt like, if you asked him. As Mion proceeded to swallow his member whole, his hands found their way to the back of her head, squeezing her head slightly as the pleasure intensified. He grunted, and, before he could stop himself, or even give Mion warning, he came. Hard.

Mion greedily gulped down the semen, reveling in its salty taste. She looked up, and saw, to her delight and pride, that Keiichi had his eyes rolled back, groaning in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Like she was done with him.

She quickly stood up, and gently pushed him onto the bed. He looked up at her, confused. He almost gulped at the predatory look in her eyes; he had a feeling that she wasn't quite done with her revenge just yet.

Mion leered at him, panting, then she leapt at him.

* * *

When they were discovered the next day by Shion, she had tsked at them, then proceeded to try and embarrass them by telling them of all of the things that sex could lead to, including babies. Mion and Keiichi countered by becoming aroused just by the thought of each other, and promptly beginning an encore of last night.

Shion felt a little bit jealous of Mion, not that she would ever admit to it. How Keiichi had gotten that big, she'd never know…

* * *

A/N: Ugh! I hated writing this chapter; it took me so long to write something that I was satisfied with. That, and the fact that I kept getting bit by the plot bunnies to do other stories (none of which are the ones I'm currently working on).

I can't really use the excuse that I've had no internet, since that hasn't been true since like March. I moved back to my dad's place after a falling out with my friend and his fiancée (destroying our friendship in the process), so I've clearly had time, especially with my lack of job.

Hopefully the epilogue will come MUCH faster. Like, within a couple of days. In comparison to this, it will be laughably easy to a measly little epilogue.

Until then!

~The Doc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Higurashi/When They Cry

Chapter Six: Epilogue

* * *

Satoko wandered throughout the town, ignoring the appreciative looks that the local boys were giving her. Really, it was rather pathetic, thinking that they would ever have a chance with her.

It had been several years since she had been back to her home town. She had eventually gone on to move to the big cities, and, to no one's surprise, began a joke shop that specialized in traps and large basins.

Her little fling with Rika didn't last too long; they had only been experimenting, and they could never take their relationship beyond that of sisters. Plus, it was extremely frowned upon in today's society. She sighed-such a shame, really…

A young boy about five years of age ran past her, laughing like a madman. Several second later, she froze, and turned around to look at the boy. He bore a striking resemblance to one of her old friends, and had a teal-green hair color. It couldn't be…

Seconds later, a little girl ran past her, also giggling madly. She had long, brown hair, and her facial features reminded her of the twins…

"Oi! Ryoga, Nami! Don't run off like that!" A man's voice shouted out.

Satoko turned, and, to her slight surprise, she saw one Keiichi Maebara, followed closely by a very familiar green-haired woman, who could only be…

"Kei! Mion!" She called out, waving to her long-time friends.

Keiichi froze on the spot, looking at Satoko with confusion. Mion rolled her eyes, and continued running past her bewildered husband, smiling at Satoko and winking as she went by, obviously chasing after her children.

Satoko smirked at Keiichi's flabbergasted look as he recognized her, which was also mixed in with some fear. She found it amusing that he still feared her and her love of tricks after all these years.

"Well? Are you going to say something, or are you going to stand there like an idiot all day?" She said, her smirk growing wider as he flushed with embarrassment.

"Satoko…" He growled, and took a threatening step towards her. She snapped her fingers, and a basin dropped…

…Right where he was seconds before. In a few seconds, he had crossed the distance between them, and had hoisted her up over his shoulders, which had grown even more broad as the years had gone by.

Satoko shrieked as he began carting her off to where his wife stood, who had tracked down and snagged her children.

"Look what the dog dragged in," Mion teased.

"Who's the dog?" Keiichi growled back, a smile showing on his face, although Satoko couldn't see that.

"H-Hey, Kei, c'mon, I wasn't really going to hit you with that basin, I promise! Let me down!" Satoko said, struggling to get away.

Keiichi smirked at Mion, who rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, you little brat. I'm thinking of hog-tying you to a hang-glider, than shoving you off of a cliff…" Keiichi trailed off, waiting for the inevitable reaction from the young woman he held, or from the older sister of his wife, whom was no doubt nearby. Sure enough…

"Keiichi Maebara! You put that girl down right now!" Shion's shrill voice rang out.

The twin of his beloved Mion came dashing towards him, somewhat enraged (not being able to be fully mad at the man, seeing as how he was more than likely kidding). This normally would've been a terrifying sight, except the huge bulge on her belly made it a lot less frightening (unless you were smaller than her) and a whole lot more amusing.

"Careful honey! You're going to hurt the baby!" Satoshi's voice came from somewhere behind his wife. The blonde-haired man ran after his wife, carefully cradling a bundle in his arms.

"How's Keitaro doing?" Mion called.

"I just got him to sleep, although I'm sure he's going to wake up from all of this activity…" Satoshi grumbled, trying desperately to get his wife to slow down.

Luckily, Shion was in no shape to chase after Keiichi, and she slowed down to a walk, panting heavily.

"You…just wait…until I…get my hands…on you, Kei…" She gasped. "I…will make…your life…MISERABLE…"

"Hey now," Mion interjected. "I still need him around for a few years. I'll let you know when you can kill him."

Keiichi pouted, causing laughter from the adults (excluding Shion, who was still out of breath).

"So where's Rika and Rena?" Satoshi asked, looking around for the two women.

"And Hanyuu, for that matter." Keiichi added.

"Oh, Rika said that she and Hanyuu weren't going to be able to make it today." Satoko said calmly from her current position on Keiichi's shoulder.

"Why's that?"

"Something about running from someone, then I heard a 'cyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute~!', then the line went dead."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, Keiichi dropping Satoko to the ground in shock (who landed perfectly). Then, as one, they all turned and booked it to a house they all knew well (after quickly leaving the kids with one of the adults in town).

Keiichi and Satoshi kicked the door down.

"Rika! Hanyuu?" Keiichi yelled, looking around for his two friends.

"Mmmph? MMMPH!"

Mion and Shion quickly went and untied Rika and Hanyuu, who were tied together on the couch.

"You two okay?" Satoko asked.

"Yeah…just got on the wrong end of Rena's cute spasms." Rika replied, appearing as calm as always.

"Hau, hau, hau…it was terrifying…" Hanyuu whimpered, obviously scared.

Everyone shook their heads. Then, an ominous sound came from the dining room.

"Ara? I wonder who's that in my living room, I wonder, I wonder?"

Everyone felt a chill run down their spine.

"EVERY LAST MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Keiichi roared, shoving past Satoko to escape the house, nearly bowling over his wife in his desperation to escape.

Panic ensued, with everybody managing to somehow force their way out the door ("Keiichi! You'll be getting couched for a month for leaving me behind!" Mion bellowed after the retreating figure of her husband), dashing away from the danger that was Rena.

Rena looked out her door, watching as her victims-I mean, friends, ran away.

"Ara ara…you can run, but you can't hide…" Rena giggled, before going into her all out 'cute spasm'.

"CYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

* * *

Several hours later, Rena had managed to track down and capture all of her friends. Not surprisingly, Keiichi was the only one that had yet to be found. Sure, Hanyuu was still out of her clutches, but she could see exactly where she was.

"You'll have to come down eventually, Hanyuu…" Rena cooed, watching the young girl like a hawk.

Hanyuu gulped; she was trapped on top of the building, and the only way down was being patrolled by her cute-obsessed friend.

She looked around wildly, desperate for an escape. Then, she saw it.

"Look! Keiichi's over there!" She shouted, pointing down the street. Sure enough, there was a leg whipping out of sight as Rena turned to look, let out a shriek, and tore after it.

Hanyuu waiting until Rena was out of sight, then dropped from her safe place, and quickly dashed over to her friends.

Keiichi came up behind her. "Thanks for getting my hint; if you had pointed in my direction, I would've come back to haunt you."

Hanyuu giggled.

"Yes, that's nice and all, but can you please get us out of here?" Shion asked irritably.

Keiichi and Hanyuu began untying their friends.

"Who was Rena really chasing after?" Mion wondered.

Keiichi smirked.

* * *

"CYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Rena was practically drooling over the young boy she had found. Ryoga's eye was twitching.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

"You are a terrible father, you know that?" Mion scoffed, smacking her husband on the arm.

Keiichi laughed, putting his arm around her. "Yeah, but you still love me, right?"

Mion smiled. "Of course I do, you lug."

Yes, everything was back to normal…or as normal as things could get.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap. I'm so mean to children…

Well, there's one story done. Only…however many I keep coming up with left.

Stupid plot bunnies. Oh well.

Meant to have this up last Saturday…but I got invited to go swimming with my former friend (who is now my friend again), and I ended up staying at his house until Tuesday. But it was worth it, I guess. Just about died when I went cliff-diving, though…note to self: learn how to swim…

Otherwise, this is only late due to my laziness. Silly me.

Until next time!

~The Doc


End file.
